goclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Graal News
March 20, 2019 Bombs and arrows feeling a little stale? Shuffle things up a bit with the new Bomb and Arrow Shuffle! Select the die in your inventory to make every bomb and arrow used randomly select from your inventory and keep things fresh! March 15, 2019 St Patricks Day is almost here and Onnet General Store is stocked up for the occasion! If you have Prize Tickets, MoD Carnival is also selling a new hat and accessory for St Patricks Day! Link to this update's wiki March 8, 2019 New items have arrived at the Bazaar in Destiny and MoD Carnival! If you have the tickets, make sure you get yourself the new Bubbles item at MoD Carnival! Blow bubbles as long as you want! New hats and accessories are also available at both locations! March 1, 2019 The Brazilian Carnival is at Revolution! Stop by and get yourself a new dance, new hat, accessories and a new Hippo Mount! We're leaving the doors open until the 17th of March, so come by and celebrate! Link to this update's wiki March 1, 2019 A new VIP item has arrived! The Cat Morph! If you're interested in getting the alternate version, head over to the Bomb Shack at Oasis Island! The snow has melted and the Spring season has begun! If you're into competing with others on the leaderboards, now is the perfect time to get started! Congratulations to everyone that placed in the top 50 for the Winter season! February 27, 2019 The Garden Shop, Handel Furniture, and Little Red Barn furniture shops have been updated with some new furniture items you might recognize from around the map! Some of them have multiple variations, so use the arrow button in the item purchase menu to make your selection if it's available! February 24, 2019 The Winter Season is almost over and to see it off, MoD Carnival Events are half price! Also leaving at the end of the season is the Lunar New Year items and Quest, The Valentine's Day items and Gifting and the Dire Wolves and matching accessories at the Stables in York Town and the Winter themed items at The Joint. If you want to participate in these activities or grab some awesome items before they are gone, now is your last chance! These activities will come to an end March 1st! February 23, 2019 The Winter GST has concluded with tmrwgang coming in 1st for the Mobile tournament and Holy for the Mixed tournament. Runners up include oi (2nd), Wonder (3rd) for the Mobile tournament and Royales (2nd), tmrwgang (3rd) for the Mixed tournaments. February 18, 2019 Registration for the Winter Guild Spar Tournament is open at the Battle Arena! The Tournament will begin this Saturday, February 23rd at 1PM (EST) February 13, 2019 Love is in the air and Onnet General Store has stocked up for the occasion! Stop by and check out the Valentine's Gift Box available to gift other players! You can only gift a player once, so get out there and find your true love or make a new friend! The ADORABLE Pig Cupid Morph is now availalbe at MoD Carnival along with the new Pig Costume Hat! Happy Valentine's Day! Link to this update's wiki February 5, 2019 Happy Lunar New Year! Stop by the Onnet General Store and check out the back room for Lunar New Year Items or bring in the Year of the Pig with a new quest! Lots of new items to collect, so stop by and check it out! Link to this update's wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ February 3, 2019 Celebrating a big game? Head over to Onnet General Store and grab yourself some football themed items! These items will be available until Valentine's Day items arrive, so head over and get yourself some bush pom poms or other pigskin items and celebrate! February 1, 2019 It's February and we have a new VIP item for ya! The Cassowary Mount ! If you would like to purchase the matching hat, head over to the Bomb Shack at Oasis Island! January 30, 2019 January is almost over and with it quite a few things are leaving. Stop by the Onnet General store for your last chance at Christmas, Anniversary and New Year 2019 items. The Lost Gifts Quest at MoD Carnival will be ending as well and Australia Day Revolution is also closing on February 1st January 25, 2019 Australia Day is here and Revolution is open to celebrate! Grab one of the new Meat Pie foods, the new Kangaroo mount that allows you to ride in the pouch or any of the other awesome items now available at Revolution! Revolution and the items in the Onnet General Store will be available until February 1st. January 18, 2019 A new mount has arrived at the stables in York Town for the Winter season! The Dire Wolf! Stop by and get your hands on this limited edition mount! While you're there, make sure to pick up the matching accessories! These will be available until the Spring season. January 11, 2019 Graalmas may be over, but winter is still here for quite a bit longer! With that in mind, The Joint has opened up for the rest of Winter! Stop by and get some new winter themed items and yummy Hot Chocolate! January 7, 2019 A new mount is now available to purchase for 100 Prize Tickets at the MoD Carnival ! The Carousel Horse! If you haven't had a chance to finish the Lost Gifts Quest, you have more time! The quest will now be available until February! January 1, 2019 Happy New Year! Let's start out 2019 with a new VIP item! The Raven Mount! If you're interested in the alternate version, head over to the Bomb Shack at Oasis Island! December 31, 2018 Happy New Year Graalians! We hope you all had a great 2018 and wish you the best for 2019! Check out a sneak peek of one of the projects we're working on for 2019! December 30, 2018 The new year is almost here and it's time to celebrate! Head over to the Onnet General Store and get your 2019 Newspaper for only 219 gralats, some fireworks or any of the new items for 2019 gralats each! Happy New Year! December 25, 2018 The new Gift Box mount is available within the Lost Gifts Quest! VIP has access to 4 mounts and everyone else has access to 1, but all of them fly and drop little gifts while traveling! Custom uploads are also 25% off! The Lost Gifts Quest and Upload Sale end January 6th! December 25, 2018 Merry Christmas Graalians! If you weren't able to gift everyone you had on your list in time, the gift stalls have opened back up for a very short time to cater to those last minute shoppers! Hurry! There's not much time left! December 21, 2018 Love to play in the snow? You're going to love the new Snow Confetti item now available at Onnet General Store! If you like quests, we've got you covered with the new Lost Gifts Quest now available at MoD Carnival! With a VIP subscription, you can complete alternate and additional quests only found in the VIP version! Get in there and save Graalmas! December 18, 2018 Happy 9th Birthday Classic! Looking to celebrate? Check out the back room of the Onnet General Store and grab some items both old and new celebrating Classic! We're so grateful to be able to share another great year with each and every one of you and for that, we thank YOU! December 15, 2018 There are new Christmas items at the Onnet General Store! Collect the new Snowman furniture set or a new hat and accessory to really get into the spirit of Graalmas! December 13, 2018 Looking for a new mount? Try the brand new Santa Box! Now at the Onnet General Store! If you want to collect gems and unlock a couple of alternate versions, make sure you have an active VIP subscription and visit the quest areas in MoD Carnival! Category:News Category:Update Category:Holiday Event